lookout2fandomcom-20200214-history
Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan
Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan is about a boy named Kuzon who joins the Z-Fighters and battles enemies like no other. There is 9 sagas of Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan. The saga on this page is the Meeting saga, and is the shortest saga, consisting of 2 chapters. Please read these sagas in order after reading this one: Sagas *Snakeonaman Saga *Cabban Saga *Kuzon Saga *Meje Saga Movies *Kuzon: The Movie *Kuzon Movie 2: Kuzons Parents Video Games *Kuzon: The Video Game The Story also features Bonus Content and Specials: *Power Levels (Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan) Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan is really the sequel to Dragon Ball GT since it takes place 1 Year after GT end's. 'Chapter 1- Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan!' It has been a year since Omega Shenron was defeated by Goku in Dragonball GT, and for the year beetween now and then, Goku thought it was wrong to leave his family long, so he returned with Shenron. It is a good time for the Z-Fighters, Until now..... Somewhere in space, not far from Earth, a Spaceship heads towards Earth quickly.... In the Spaceship........... Boy: Yes, we are getting close to Earth, I can't wait to land, It's been so long.... At Goku and Chi-Chis House, it is a nice beautiful day, the Sun is shining, and the flowers are twinkling.............. Goku: MMMMMMMMMMMM!!, This food is good! (Smushes' face in bowl) Gohan: I sure am glad the Worlds' in peace again, I hope it stays this way for a while..... Pan: It should! Goku: Ahhh! That was good! (Rubs Stomach, Get's off chair) Chi-Chi: You had 7 Bowl's......MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY CLEANING DISHES SOMETIME!!! Goku: I know, I'm sorry Chi-Chi...... Chi-Chi: You only say that now...... Goten: Hey, does' anyone sense a Big Power level coming this way? Goku: It don't feel like anything I have ever felt, or anyone..... Gohan: Yeah, I feel it.... Goku: Maybe we should go check it out, Comon! Goten and Goku run outside quickly...... Gohan: Ahhh..... Look's like that Peace is over for the tenth time....... In the Spaceship, as it heads towards Earth and is coming into the gravity....... Boy: Okay Mumba, ready the landing. Mumba: Okay! Mumba pulls a Green Lever on the Spaceships' Main Dashboard.... Boy: Yes Outside, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan and Chi-Chi run towards the Ships' landing site..... In the Spaceship as it get's closer in..... ﻿Boy: Steady....Steady...and.....Okay, and, LAND! The Ship burst's into the Earths Gravity where land is visible.... The Spaceship slowly begins to land on the ground and Smoke begins to fly everywhere.....Rocks and debri move everyehere and the The huge White and Green Ship loudly turns off...... Goku and the Gang get to the Spaceship........ Goku: I think somebody's ready to come out! Gohan: (Gulp) Goten: Who would it be? Vegeta? Gohan: No, Vegetas power is WAY bigger than this! And why would he be doing this? Goten: He does wierd things...... Goku: The doors' opening! The Door of the Spaceship slowly begins to open.....The dust and smoke fly everywhere again and clears soon away........ In The Spaceship getting ready..... Boy: I am Ready..... Mumba: We worked hard for this, don't mess it up! Now get ready..... Kuzon: (Smiles slowly) At the Landing Scene..... Goku: I Wonder who it is, or could be..... Gohan: I don't know, get ready though, it might be an enemy, knowing our luck........ Goku: No, it's, it's, A KID! Everybody: WHAT! The Brown Haired Fairly Tall Boy steps slowly out of the flying dust and smoke, to reveal himself, to the Z- Fighters...... ---- Boy: (Standing on door of spaceship) Yes. Goku: Hey! If this is you idea of a joke its not funny! Now bring it back home to your mommy! Kuzon: This is not a joke, i'm here for a man named Goku! Where is he! Gohan: Dad, how could he be a human, I mean look at him, He's got Saiyan armor, and an alien with him! Mumba: (Crossed Arms) Who are they calling alien?........ Goku: But how....? Boy: Where is Goku! Don't make me give you trouble! Mumba: Kuzon! You said before we blasted off that the people you were looking for had tails, and spiky hair right? Boy: Ohhhh....I didn't even notice..... Gohan: What do you want?!!! Boy: (Cough) Umm, my apologies....Um, I am looking for a Saiyan named Goku, do any of you happen to know where he is? Goku: I am Goku! Boy: You are Goku!? I pictured you, taller..... Gohan and Goku: yep! Boy: But, but, your a kid! Goku: I got wished back to a kid by Empreror Pilaf not long ago! Now what do you want?!!! Boy: I have came here to meet you, I am a fan, Son Goku...... Goku: WHAT?!!! Boy: Yes, I'll tell you who I am. Boy: I am a Saiyan boy named Kuzon, who had traveled from a planet far away from here with my best friend, Mumba where my Parents live and so does his race...... Goku: WHAT! YOUR A SAYIAN! Gohan: Calm dad, I don't feel any evil energy in him. Goku: I hope you right...... Kuzon: As I was saying, I grew up on a Planet not far from here. I'll tell you all it. Just before Planet Vegeta blew up, my parents, escaped luckily. Due to randomly pressing buttons to get off the planet, my parents landed on a unamed planet. They stayed there and was goin to destroy it, but forgot about Frieza... I mean, what would they do then? And they was amazed at the planet's race's, hospitality. Anyway,t hey lived there because their spaceship broke and couldn't go anywhere.'' 7'' years later, I was born to them. They named me Kuzon, I don't know why. My father trained me until we met a little Greenie one day, Mumba, then we had some up's and down's and We became friends and my father trained both of us. Me and Mumba grew up together and became best friends. Though, one night, when I was 7, I was in bed. Then, I suddenly saw a picture in my mind of a Saiyan. I didn't know who though, but that night, I be came............Legendary. Goku: What, you MEAN? Kuzon: Yep, I am the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan. Goku: AHHHH!, BUT BUT, YOUR NOT EVIL!!! Kuzon: You don't have to be evil to be Legendary, Your just, Legendary..... Goku: But, how? Kuzon: Is he always like that? Gohan: Not usually.... Kuzon: But, the other reason I came here is to warn you of something... Goku: Like what? Kuzon: A Powerful enemy.... Everyone: WHAT! Gohan: I knew it. Goku: Tell us about him! Kuzon: Well, I don't know much, but that his name is Snake, Snakeonaman. Goku: You mean, he is a Snake? Kuzon: Yes, I saw him a long time ago when I was a small kid of 7. I looked out the window of my home and saw him and some of his comrades attacking a villige and some of the members of the Planets Race. Though it was very foggy, and I couldn't see but a shadow..... Gohan: What about his power? Kuzon: High, Just higher than Frieza's... Goku: Wow..... Kuzon: Yes, Wow Gohan: Do you know when he will be here? Kuzon: 2 days, 2 days is all. Goku: Okay, I'm ready! Kuzon; I want to fight him. He's half the reason for my trouble as a kid.... You can fight if you want, but I want the Final blow... I'm Capable, I'm Saiyan. Goku: Okay... Kuzon: Let's Move. Everyone: Okay..... Right when events on Earth couldn't get strange enough, A bBoy named Kuzon who revealed himself had landed on Earth, surprising all the Z-Fighters..... What will the next day next to "Snakes'" arrival be like? What will happen in the time to come? Find out next! 'Chapter 2- Training and Stories....' Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, A Strange boy named Kuzon who revealed himself as the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan landed on Earth in the peaceful time, what will happen? Find out now! At Master Roshis place, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Vegeta are training...... Goku: Wow, I feel power right now...... Yamcha and Bulma show up in a Rocket Car to Kame House...... Yamcha: Hey guys whatcha doINNNNN! WHOS THE KID WITH A HIGH POWER...? Goku: Ah, this is Kuzon. We met him the other day. Kuzon explained who he is and the Z-fighters listened. Questions were asked and answered. Yamcha: WOW, I mean, it's a honor to, umm, meet you, He he!, umm, please dont kill me! Kuzon: Don't worry, I only kill bad people like Desert bandits.... Yamcha: (Nervous face) Uhhhhhhh... (Falls on floor) Kuzon: We should be training...... Goku: Yeah. Gohan: Hey Kuzon, you look different somehow..... Kuzon: Yeah, I took off my Saiyan Armor and put on my Regular Clothes. Goten: It's cool your a Saiyan, but a Legendary Saiyan! Thats cooler! Kuzon: Yeah. Lets just hope it helps me with Snake. Goku: You know, can you transform into a Great Ape? Just asking. Kuzon: Yes, When I was 7, On my planet I live on, Snake visited it, like I told you. And just before he left, he left these things called Zinglys'. I was the only one that was powerful enough to do any harm to them, plus Mumba and my father helped. So I took the 8 "Zingy" creatures out myself. In the middle of the battle I noticed the Zinglys had wiped out almost 5 families on the planet. I was so angry I knocked out all of them in Minutes. Goku: Wow Yamcha: Does the planet have a name? Kuzon: It probably did a long time ago, but none is known now. Goku: Huh.... Mumba flies in to Kame house...... Kuzon: Mumba Mumba: I'm working on the ship Kuzon. Kuzon: Everybody, this is my best friend, Mumba. He is a Greenie from his home planet I met long ago.... He is awesome, believe me, and smart. Bulma: Huh! No smarter than me! Kuzon: ............ Kuzon: Mumba Mumba: Yes? Kuzon: There is an enemy more powerful than you and me combined coming tommorow, so for your prtotection, I want you to leave. Mumba:WHAT?!!!!! (Mumba opens his eyes for first time) Kuzon: It's for your protection Mumba! Goku: Wow, Big moment Mumba: I won[t leave, your the only one powerful enough to protect my people! Kuzon: MY PARENTS, MY PARENTS MUMBA. THEY MIGHT BE NICE, BUT INSIDE THERE STILL SAIYANS,THE ONCE POWERFUL BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE! Mumba: You said that you were Legendary! Kuzon: That don't make me and my parents much different now does it? Mumba: ..............Fine. But i'm leaving a extra Spacepod here if you need to come back..... Kuzon: Okay, and I don't want you to comeback for 5 years, okay. Mumba: But But....5 years!!!!! Do you even kno- Kuzon: Just always have a scouter near you if I communicate with you, Okay Mumba.... Mumba: Okay. Bye, Kuzon pal. (Tears come from his eyes) Kuzon: It's okay. (Hugs Mumba and starts to cry) Mumba: Fine, Bye! Mumba blasts off to his ship not to be seen for 5 years............ Kuzon: Good luck my friend. Goten: I didn't hardly know him, but I miss him. Bulma: So this Kuzon is a Saiyan huh? Not What I excpected.... Vegeta: Huh! His power level was high for a child, but I still don't believe he's the Legendary Super Saiyan! Goku: Well Vegeta, he wasnt really that specific about it, but I can feel wisdom in him.... Vegeta: (Grunt) Gohan: Now all we have to worry about is that he don't turn on us. Bulla: I think he's Kinda cute.... He wouldn't try to go with Marron..... Marron: No, he's mine! You Dare question my looks? (Fighting position) Bulla: WHAT DID YOU SAY! (Fighting Position) Pan: Other girl's..... Goku: Calm down guys, lets just see what the future has in store for us....... Bulla and Marron: We're Girl's..... Check out the Snakeonaman Saga on this page! Snakeonaman Saga!﻿